tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Turmer
The Turmer are a rare and mysterious species of mer, made physically distinctive by their ears which feature a long sharp spine, most of them are considered highly attractive by Men, Mer and even some non-humanoid standards. Turmer have a ghastly tendency to feast on mortal blood and flesh, they are most often found in Nelzion. Biology and appearance The Turmer possess a few biological traits of note. The first is that they all produce potent pheromones which enhance their attractiveness and likeability, another is the fact that Turmer have receptors for acetylcholine that, like the receptors in venomous animals, are shaped so that it is impossible for venom to attach to them. Turmer are one of few known mammalian species with mutations in the nicotinic acetylcholine receptor that protect against venom. The most defining trait of all however is the Turmer arrogance which stemmed from their belief that they were the pinnacle of evolution. This leads to them often appearing arrogant and aloof to others as they saw themselves as being superior to all other creatures. Even those with a more moderate viewpoint tend to see themselves as being among the most intelligent beings in Aurbis. As such, they are highly confident in their abilities. At about 165 centimeters tall, the Turmer are typically in excellent physical shape, and their incredible metabolisms allow them to eat even the richest of foods. A distinctive trait of the Turmer was their ability to heal quickly and regenerate any body part. Their fast regeneration is believed to have been an adaptation to prevent fluid loss from bleeding. Turmer body cells were replaced every 80 hours and organs which typically were paired in other species appeared singularly in the Turmer body. Turmer are also able to absorb the blood and/or bodily fluids of others for either sustenance, offensive, defensive, or regenerative purposes. Life cycle Because of their regenerative abilities, Turmer could live for Millenia, however only as long as they are supplied with sustenance. Turmer are sexually-reproduced animals, requiring the mating of an opposite sex couple to produce offspring. Unlike Humans, age does not diminish their strength, intelligence, or power, and sometimes has the opposite effect, and so the oldest of their race are among the most formidable creatures in all of Nirn. Society and culture A primitive tribal society, the Turmer of Nelzion are known as violent and as a result their island is avoided by most beings in the civilized world. On the arid continent of Nelzion, unstable resources did not allow for mass population growth or for the stabilization of a central government, economy or trade system. Existing simply in nomadic tribes, the Turmer groups could and did interact peacefully with one another through trading, though only if both groups had plentiful water and food supplies. The capital of the Turmer empire was built on a raised island. According to their own history, when the Nemer arrived, the groups living there considered them uncivilized. To the Turmer, they, themselves were the originators of all culture. The center of the Turmer civilization is a huge, oval basin about 7,500 feet above sea level. The Turmer empire included many cities and towns, especially in the basin. The largest city in the empire was the capital, Bakanut. Despite their violent nature, Knowledge and research were highly prized within Turmer society which meant that many of the species were highly skilled academics. Their near boundless arrogance as well as dedication was unmatched by others. Results of their work had led to great advances in medical techniques throughout Nelzion whilst others were considered some of the greatest atrocities known. For most people who first met the Turmer, sentinet sacrifice was the most striking feature of Turmer civilization. While sentinet sacrifice was practiced throughout Kaniros, the Turmer, if their own accounts are to be believed, brought this practice to an unprecedented level. For example, for the construction of the Great Pyramid of Bakanut, the Turmer reported that they sacrificed 84,400 prisoners over the course of four days. A similar consensus has developed on reports of cannibalism among the Turmer. Turmer Names Turmer names always contain K and N, with surnames being the only exception. Each name also seem to bear some resemblance to the mythical beings they revere as gods, large winged reptiles not unlike the Dochal but many times more powerful. Despite this, they see the Akamer as pretenders. Not believing they have any relation to their gods, whatsoever. Manners The Turmer have a very precise culture. Especially considering table manners. If one is to dine with the Turmer, they must remember a precise set of rules: *Refill the glass of the diner to your left when it is low. Never refill your own glass. *Never rest cutlery on the edge of any vessel. *Using the wrong cutlery is considered barbaric. *Pointing is shunned, instead use an open hand. *Before eating the first thing to do is clap your hands once, this is done both before and after. Technology The Turmer were notable for having developed their technology independently from outside sources though they managed to develop analogs of most standard technologies. Turmer, much like Nemer rely upon Magic-powered technology, The Turmer's power was fueled by a range of advanced devices that married magic to high technology. The Turmer live in simple mud brick dwellings that protect them against the scorching heat of Nelzion. They often decorate them with native textiles and simple things. When in a city, Turmer used more standard dwellings with their technologic creations though they were still modified to survive the environment. Triva *The "Tur" in Turmer means Lord in Aldmeris, fitting for a species that believes themselves to be at the top. Category:Nelthar Canon Category:Races